


Done with You

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, minor pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Donghyuck is just so done with Mark. Done with him being the smartest kid in school. Done with him being captain of the basketball team. Done with him being so nice and polite to everyone. Done with him being able to sing, rap, dance and play guitar. Done with his gorgeous hair and handsome face. Done with him being so god damn perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make donghyuck as savage as possible, because we all know he's the real savage king hahahahahahaha also if you notice the lack of punctuation in some of the passages that means he is blabbing XD

The very first time Donghyuck saw Mark he cried.

                Seriously, he did. And his best friend Jaemin was there to serve as a reminder of that faithful day and forever torment him about it.

                Donghyuck was in the gym, sitting next to his friend Jaemin, who thanks to his relationship with the coach, was able to sit in the basketball team practice. Donghyuck was given a chore (nicer word for punishment) by Mr. Moon for being a brat and handing in a live frog for his biology assignment, which was to staple class notes for the day after. Papers were around him as he picked them up and stapled them together.

                “I could use some help jackass.”

                “You got yourself into this mess.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I’m doing you a favour already by bringing you here instead of the detention room.”

                “All because you’re Coach Jung’s cousin.” Donghyuck mocked. “Mr. Moon is a pain.”

                “No one asked you to submit a frog.”

                “He didn’t say we couldn’t!”

                “You also didn’t keep him in a cage so the frog escaped, jumped around the lab, the girls screamed and then Mr. Moon screamed and he flew out the door like a rocket.”

                “Is it my fault he was scared of frogs?”

                “You’re an idiot.” Jaemin shook his head. “Oh look! There’s Jeno!!! HI JENOOOOOO!!!” Jaemin waved frantically at one of the basketball members, who waved back in response.

                “God isn’t Lee Jeno just incredible?”

                “Why don’t you go and profess your undying love for him? It’s easier than just sitting here and whining about him.” Donghyuck didn’t lift his head up to see him but he knew about Jaemin’s crush on Jeno.

                “I did not whine about him…oh look!! Look look look!!!”

                “What?” Donghyuck lifted his head in annoyance.

                “It’s him! Over there!” Jaemin pointed to someone in the distance. “That’s the guy I was telling you about!”

                “Who?” Donghyuck was a little short-sighted so he was still trying to focus on the blurry figure.

                “Mark Lee, the new transfer student. Everyone in school has been going crazy over him. He is supposed to be smart and athletic…”

                “Who is…” and then, it happened. Like the storm clearing up after a rainy day and the clouds cleared up the sky, the boy in question finally came into full view. He was tall, and a little on the skinny side but with wide shoulders and muscular arms. His black hair highlighted his pale skin tone and deep brown eyes. He was impeccably handsome with protruding cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Donghyuck dropped his jaw at the sight of him.

                That wasn’t the only thing dropping.

                “Hyuckie are you okay?”

                “Huh?”

                “Hyuckie why are you crying?”

                “I am?” Donghyuck lifted a finger to his face and wiped the warm tears from his face. He turned to his friend who stared at him in utter horror.

                “Hyuck!!! Your face!!!”

                “What’s wrong with...shit.” Donghyuck looked down at his finger and realized it was bleeding. He was so focused on Mark he didn’t realize he had been pressing the stapler against his own finger and he used that finger to wipe his face. No wonder he was crying.

                “Ouch ow…” it seemed like the pain came too late and now Donghyuck really was crying. Jaemin helped him get up from his seat and they rushed out of the gym, papers flying everywhere as they were left in their trail.

*************

                As if it wasn’t bad enough that Donghyuck had a bandaged finger, the next day he had to face Mr. Moon again when he found out some copies of the notes he ordered Donghyuck to handle were missing.

                “I swear sir I have no idea where they are.” Donghyuck pleaded. “I checked the gym three times this morning.”

                “Lee Donghyuck that is beside the point. I asked you to look after these notes to bring you a sense of responsibility and this is what happened. When will you ever grow up?”

                “Sir with all due respect I did what you asked me to, I think it’s unfair to…”

                “Did I ask you to talk back to me young man?”

                “No sir.” Donghyuck bit his lip. He couldn’t afford another demerit to his name, or else his parents would find out and that would be the end of his life right then and there.

                “These notes were supposed to go to the whole class, how will you explain…” a sharp knock came on the door, interrupting the biology teacher.

                “Yes?”

                “Excuse me Mr. Moon?” a body pushed the door opened and it was Mark Lee, looking handsome in the yellow and black school uniform that Donghyuck hated but Mark made it look like Karl Lagerfeld personally sewed the damn outfit. Donghyuck pushed his injured finger against his jaw to make sure it didn’t drop.

                “Yes Mark? How may I help you?” Donghyuck detected the instantly pleasant tone of voice his teacher used for Mark and he frowned instantly. _Sure you can be a bitch in front of me but when Mark comes in you’re ready to kiss his feet? Fuck you._

                “I came to return these to you.”

                “The notes!” Donghyuck exclaimed at the bundle of papers in Mark’s hand. He grabbed them excitedly. “There they are sir! I told you I didn’t lose them!”

                “Where did you find them?” Mr. Moon asked Mark.

                “They were left behind one of the benches. I found them after practice after he went home.” Mark pointed to Donghyuck.

                “You saw Donghyuck in the gym?”

                “Yes sir.”

                “I left because of my finger sir!” Donghyuck practically shoved his finger under Mr. Moon’s nose.

                “How did you get that?”

                “I uh…accidentally stapled myself.”

                Donghyuck wanted to die when he saw Mr. Moon’s lips curl up into a smile and started laughing. His face was now hot and he just wanted to die on the spot. Mark was standing a few feet away from him, giving Donghyuck a little smile when he looked at him.

                _Jesus why is he even more gorgeous up close?_

                “Thank you very much Mark.” Mr. Moon nodded gratefully. “Donghyuck, we’re done here.”

                “We are?”

                “Yeah. Since Mark found the papers I’ll let you off the hook, but be warned, if you keep causing trouble again the next punishment after that is suspension. Do you understand?”

                “Yes sir.” Donghyuck wanted to stick his tongue out at his biased teacher and he did that after he left Mr. Moon’s office.

                “Are you in trouble?”

                “Huh?” Donghyuck asked. “You mean me?”

                “Yeah.”

                “It’s nothing.” Donghyuck tried to wave it away. “It’s just Mr. Moon being a bitch that’s all.”

                “Shh he can hear you!”

                “Good. HEY MR. MOON!!! YOU ARE A….”

                “Shhhhh!!!!” suddenly Donghyuck felt a warm hand against his mouth as another arm wrapped around his waist and a body pressed up against him from behind. He felt his heart stop, his muscles harden and a very uncomfortable feeling pooling in his groin. _Holy shit he’s holding me._

                “You don’t want to get in more trouble do you?” Donghyuck struggled in Mark tight embrace. _Wow he has strong arms and his hands smell great is that lemon or orange…what the fuck am I doing?!_

                “What does it matter to you?” he spat, squirming out from Mark’s grasp. He didn’t realize he was panting so heavily until he took the time to do one of those awkward long gazes with this insanely handsome high school senior. _Is my life a re-enactment of a bad Korean drama? If so can I fire the director but marry the casting director because this male lead is FINE._

                “I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

                “Why do you care? You don’t even know my name.”

                “I heard your name is Donghyuck, and Mr. Moon is your biology teacher. Your best friend is Jaemin because he was with you yesterday.”

                “Yes. Well…” Donghyuck felt bad for sounding like a rude brat because Mark did look a bit despondent at his actions but he couldn’t help it because Mark was too handsome and too nice to him _Who even helps a stranger from getting into trouble?!_ And for some odd reason his brain saw pretty people as a threat and his defence mechanism was to be a total asshole.

                “I’m sorry if I came onto you too harshly. I just…”

                “Lee.”

                “I’m sorry?” Mark’s thick Canadian accent came through as he furrowed his eyebrows at Donghyuck, clearly confused. For some reason, he sounded so hot like that and Donghyuck could feel his ears turn red.

                “My surname is Lee.”

                “So is mine.” Mark was back to smiling again and it was like rays of sunshine blinding into his eyes. With teeth like that why was Mark not a toothpaste model?

                “Cool.”

                _Nice one brain. You melt down during an important exam and yet you work overtime when the most handsome boy I have ever met is talking to me, making me sound like one of those Real Housewives of New Jersey or whatever the fuck it is AND now when I need you to work all you can say is COOL?!?!?!?_

                “My Korean name is Lee Minhyung.”

                “Oh.” Donghyuck perked up in earnest. Somehow Minhyung doesn’t carry the same feeling as Mark. “What should I call you then?”

                “Mark would be easier.”

                “Cool.”

                _Seriously brain do you only know ONE FUCKING WORD?!?!?!?_

                “I’ll see you around, Donghyuck.” Mark smiled and waved. He turned around and walked down the hallway, away from Donghyuck who was still having an internal fight with his brain. He picked up his feet and screamed as he ran away.

*************

                “Did you hear what happened?” Jisung asked Donghyuck during lunch time.

                “Hear about what?”

                “The old basketball captain Jungha moved to another state.”

                “He did?” Donghyuck chewed on his cheese sticks. “So who is taking his place?”

                “That’s the surprise. Mark Lee is.”

                “He what?” Donghyuck’s back turned ramrod straight in shock. “But…but he’s only been here for 3 weeks.”

                “Exactly! Apparently, he was so good Coach Jung named him captain this morning.”

                “Holy shit.”

                “Jaemin! Is it true that Mark was named captain of the basketball team?” Jisung asked Jaemin as he arrived at the table with his tray.

                “Uh huh.” Jaemin nodded. “Jeno said that the decision was unanimous. Cousin Jaehyun said that with Mark in the team we could move all the way to the state finals, or maybe even nationals.”

                “Wow.” Jisung looked up in amazement. “This guy must be amazing.”

                “I heard he was a representative basketball player back in Canada too, and that he was really smart.” Jaemin said. “He even won a prize for science!”

                “Oh my god this hyung is amazing!” Jisung smiled, his eyes forming into crescents. “Smart and athletic.”

                “He’s a regular guy Jisung.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “He’s not some god that descended from heaven to save us.”

                “But hyung…”

                Suddenly there was a rustle coming from behind them. It turned out to be Mark and some of his friends from the basketball team. They were walking into the cafeteria with towels slung over their shoulders in thin basketball jerseys and shorts, showing off their athletic figure. Obviously the girls were throwing themselves all over them, and clearly Mark was getting the most attention. Mark just kept smiling and bowing politely to all those who came up to say hello.

                “Dude I just noticed but Mark is handsome.” Jisung gaped.

                “Not as handsome as Lee Jeno.” Jaemin sighed, looking at his crush from across lovingly.

                “Just shut up.” Donhyuck snapped.

                “What’s wrong with you? Is it a crime for me to admire my man?”

                Donghyuck shook his head and went back to eating. Meanwhile he was pinching his own thigh so harshly it would form a bruise. _What is wrong with me? Why am I behaving like this?_

                “He seems so nice to everyone.” Jisung said.

                “Of course he is.” Donghyuck remembered the way Mark tried to stop him from cursing Mr. Moon out. “He’s a new kid in school. If he was a dick he wouldn’t make any friends.”

                “Do you not like Mark?” Jisung asked.

                “Of course not. He cried when he first saw him.” Jaemin smirked.

                “I did not! I cried because of the stapler!!” Donghyuck tried to kick Jaemin under the table but Jaemin was too smart for this.

                “Why did you cry hyung?”

                “I told you, I…”

                “Mark was too beautiful and Hyuckie was like ‘my eyes have been so blessed what have I done to deserve such a powerful honour my Lord I am prepared to do as you wish’ He was touched by God you know.”

                “Seriously?!?!?”

                “I did not!!!” Donghyuck’s face was as red as the apple on his table and the temperature felt like it was 100 degrees Celcius. “Do you see this wound?” he lifted his finger. “This is why I was crying, not because of some goody two shoes.”

                Jaemin and Jisung were too busy laughing to even care about Donghyuck’s injured finger. Donghyuck was too embarrassed to look at his friends so he looked at his poor finger. Even Spongebob on the bandage seemed to be laughing at him.

*************

                Ever since Donghyuck met Mark, his life went from perfectly chaotic to just being absolutely pathetic.

                It seemed there was nothing Mark could not do. Yes, he was smart. He scored the highest on the physics quiz in his class and Donghyuck knew because Jaemin would not stop bragging about it. He was highly athletic and super nice because even after 3 months in a new school Donghyuck has not heard _one_ mean rumour about him. Seriously. Not even something like ‘Mark has dandruff’, because apparently saints don’t have dandruff.

                It got even worse when Donghyuck went to his music club meetings and was told they would get a new member. Donghyuck wanted to quit school then and there when he saw Mark come in to introduce himself.

                “Hello, my name is Mark Lee.” He bowed politely before the members and some of the girls sighed heavily.

                _Oh fuck my life._

                “Welcome Mark. I have heard so many wonderful things about you.” Mr. Kim Doyoung, the music teacher exclaimed, shaking his hand warmly.

                “Bet you heard it from Coach Jung in bed last night.” The whole class giggled and Mr. Kim shot Donghyuck a stern look.

                _Shit did I say that out loud? I was not supposed to do that!_

                “I thought I told you all not to make cracks about my marriage.” Mr. Kim scolded. “Donghyuck, do you want to be left out of the vocal programme again?”

                “No sir.” Donghyuck bent his head down.

                _Brain you fucked up again._

                Mark could play guitar and sing, but he said he wasn’t so confident in it, hence Mr. Kim asked if he wanted to have a club mentor. “Does anyone volunteer to be Mark’s club mentor?” 15 hands shot up in the air.

                _Of course they would. Anyone would. Except me._

                “Donghyuck?”

                “Yes sir?”

                “You’re the head of the mentor programme. Who do you think should be Mark’s mentor?”

                “Oh…yeah…” Donghyuck scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well since Mark wants to learn singing…”

                “Donghyuck should be his mentor!”

                _OH MY GOD SHUT UP NA JAEMIN SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_

                “He’s the best singer in this club. Who better to learn from than the best?”

                “Good idea Jaemin.” Mr. Kim nodded in agreement. “Mark, Donghyuck is your mentor.”

                _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK._

                Mark seemed happy with the arrangement as he took a seat next to Donghyuck. They both greeted each other politely with a small bow before Donghyuck took out his phone and sent a very angry text message to his shitty best friend.

_To:Nana_

_From:Hyuckie_

_Y DID U DO DIS 2 ME?!?!?!?!?!_

_From: Nana_

_To: Hyuckie_

_Enjoy yourself! And stop looking down at your phone and say something like a normal human being!_

                Donghyuck turned to look at Mark, who was looking in front at Mr. Kim. _Oh god even his side profile is perfect how the hell?!?!? Did Mark Lee just invent visuals?!?!?_ He bought a hand to his face and it felt warm.

                How could he possibly mentor him when he couldn’t even look at him?!

*************

                Music club meetings were originally Donghyuck’s favourite school activity. It was a place where he felt belonged, like a puzzle piece in its right place. Now that he was Mark’s mentor, Donghyuck found himself dreading the one thing he loved the most.

                The problem was Mark was an excellent student. He picked up the basic breathing skills and utilised them quickly. They could sing duets now during practice and Mark’s tone was always on point. He was also a rapper, and sometimes when he did small performances in front of the class everybody went nuts. They didn’t have a rapper in school before and Mark quickly became a legend. Even young Jisung worshipped him and hoped to be just like him when he grew up.

                He found himself constantly berated by girls (and some boys) who kept asking ‘what was Mark Lee like?’ ‘I heard you are his mentor.’ ‘Can you give him my number?’ ‘Can I come to your club meetings?’ ‘Are his lips really that beautiful up close?’ and Donghyuck wanted to scream say _WILL YOU ALL PLEASE FUCK OFF IF YOU WANT TO KISS HIS ASS THEN GO AND LEAVE FUCKING LIPSTICK PRINTS JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE._

                One afternoon, after finding out that Mr. Kim was going to give Wendy the lead solo in the music club’s upcoming production (a role he spent months practicing for but now had to give up), Donghyuck was utterly dejected and moody. In other words, he was feeling really bitchy and wanted to go home, blast Avril Lavigne through the speakers and throw a tantrum like a child.

                He was so on edge even Jaemin stayed away from him. He originally wanted to brag about how Jeno asked him out but everyone knows that a bitchy Donghyuck is a ticking time bomb. You do not want to push his buttons, or else…

                ** _KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!_**

                Donghyuck was preparing to go home that afternoon when Mark caught him going the opposite direction from the meeting.

                “Donghyuck? Where are you going?”

                “Huh?” Donghyuck was too busy looking down at his feet. “I don’t feel good today.”

                “Why? Are you sick?”

                “Uh no…I…”

                “Let me see.” Mark walked up to the boy and pressed the back of his hand against Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck’s eyes turned wide and he stopped breathing. His heart was pounding so hard he swore it was in his ears.

                _Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump_

                “You do feel a little warm, and your face is red.”

_Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump_

“Maybe you are sick.”

                _BaBumBaBumpBaBumBaBumpBaBumpBBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBump_

“Should we go see a doctor together? Do you want me to walk you home?”

                _BaBumBaBumpBaBumBaBumpBaBumpBBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBump_ _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP_

                “Oh my god stop!!!”

                “Wha…what’s wrong?” Mark asked in shock as Donghyuck reeled away from him like he was a disgusting bacteria. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

                “You…you…” Donghyuck clutched his heart tightly, another hand on his face where Mark’s hands previously were. “Stop doing that!”

                “Doing what?” Mark cocked his head to one side, totally confused.

                “Stop being so…so god damned perfect.”

                “Huh?”

                “Why do you have to be so perfect?!” Donghyuck stomped his feet like a child. “Why do you have to be so smart and handsome and athletic and nice? You’ve got everyone in school kissing the ground you walk on!”

                “I don’t understand.”

                “Oh stop pretending you don’t know anything you piece of shit.” Donghyuck snapped. “You obviously know how everyone likes you. Mr. Kim likes you, Mr. Moon likes you, Coach Jung likes you, heck even Principal Lee Taeyong likes you and he doesn’t like anyone except Mr. Moon, which is something you are not supposed to know about I really have to stop hanging out with Jaemin he knows too many staff secrets that I keep spilling by accident…”

                “Donghyuck wait,” Mark inched forward. “Do you…do you really hate me that much?”

                “No, no,” Donghyuck sighed. “I thought I did at first but then come on how can anyone hate you you are so perfect and handsome did I mention handsome I think I did that twice but it’s just so frustrating because I cannot seem to function around you you are too cute and nice and every time you smile I swear I could black out and this gets me so mad because I need to function like I actually have stuff to do but no my brain decides to spend 150% of its time thinking about you and how you are so talented on the guitar and how you have a great voice and why are you even standing there listening to me babble like some stupid idiot I swear to god I…”

                Mark pulled Donghyuck into his arms and sealed the crazy boy’s lips with his. Donghyuck’s eyes were ready to fly out of their sockets but Mark has his eyes closed as his lips met Donghyuck’s. Mark’s pretty eyelashes were just too pretty and before you know it, Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered shut. Mark’s arms were around Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck wrapped his around Mark’s shoulders for the support because his legs were turning into jelly.

                “For someone who hates me you sure do talk a lot.” Mark teased when they parted for air. Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to be confused.

                “I…you…”

                “I didn’t mean to do this.” Mark blushed. “I was supposed to confess first.”

                “You…confess…what?”

                “I like you a lot Lee Donghyuck.” Mark smiled. “I liked you since the first time I saw you.”

                “You mean when I called Mr. Moon a bitch?”

                “No, the day you stapled your finger in the gym.” Mark laughed. “I’ll never forget that day.”

                “How could you possibly like me when you are…you know…you?”

                “Contrary to what you think, I’m not perfect.” Mark sighed. “I’m scared of the dark, I can’t cook to save my life and I scream every time I see a bug.”

                “Every time?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Do you scream when you see big ones or…?”

                “Any kind of bug. I’m useless in the woods.”

                “I bet if you were on a desert island you would be the first to die.”

                “Something like that.” Mark laughed and it made Donghyuck laugh too. “I wished I could be like you. You’re funny, and even if you don’t get the best grades you always try your best. You have a great voice and according to Jaemin you are a loyal friend who would do anything for him.”

                “Well…I…” Donghyuck blushed hard, for the first time all words were removed from his brain.

                “So…do you still hate me?”

                “Give me a minute I’m still deciding.”

                Mark laughed hard at that. “I didn’t impress you at all?” he smirked teasingly.

                “If you weren’t such a good kisser this would be an easier decision for me.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out.

                “Then I guess I need to kiss you again to change your mind.” Mark pulled Donghyuck in his arms again. “You’re not going to stop me?”

                “Shut up and kiss me idiot.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i ship them so hard and yeah I kinda get this feeling that even if Donghyuck drags Mark deep inside he's thinking OMG MY HYUNG IS SO PERFECT , which is the main inspiration for this story. Leave comments to tell me what you think and let's fangirl/fanboy over markhyuck together!


End file.
